Finding the Truth
by hanangmad
Summary: How did Ichigo beat Aizen ? Thats the question everyone is asking in Soul Society. Ichigo is going to tell what happened at todays captains meeting.


Today, Ichigo is going to Soul Society to talk to the head captain about after he was defeated Aizen. It turns out that he didn't need to use the Final Getsuga Tensho. But with his dad's help he was able to somehow age two years and convert his reiatsu into pure physical strength. His body looked the same but his soul was different. He was now a few inches taller and his hair went to his shoulders and past his eyes. No one watched him fight Aizen, but he wouldn't tell anyone how he beat him. Urahara got there after Ichigo defeated him and all he saw was Ichigo standing over an unconscious and powerless Aizen. The Hōgyoku was gone, when Urahara asked Ichigo where it was. Ichigo said that he smashed it to pieces.

So now Ichigo was walking to the captains meeting. Also Ichigo was very good looking, with his long bright orange hair and honey brown eyes. Where ever he went in Soul Society, people would turn their heads and stare at him until he was to far away for them to see him anymore. But he was all too oblivious to all of this. Even some of the captains and vice-captains lusted after him.

When Ichigo reached the meeting room, one of the lower ranked soul reapers opened the door for him and announced that he was there. With his normal scowl on his face, he walked in and glanced at all the captains. Almost all the captains had to suppress a shiver when his gaze hit them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I requested your presence today because I want to know everything that happened when you defeated Aizen. And don't leave anything out when you're retelling what happened," demanded head captain Yamamoto.

"Really old man, I was going to tell you any way so you didn't need to demand me too. But I have to tell you something that I wasn't able to till today," replied Ichigo.

"What would that be, Kurosaki?" questioned Captain Histugaya.

Ichigo ignored Histugaya and continued talking. "Well you see I'm a Visord. I had to become one to save Rukia and Byakuya is the one of the few people who's seen my mask. Plus I and Hichigo, that my hollows name, are basically best friends now. After we made an agreement for him to stop trying to take over my body so I let him out every now and then"

"So you're a Visord, I figured as much. But Captain Kuchiki is it true that you've seen his mask?" said Yamamoto.

"I have seen his masked and I also talked to him," responded Byakuya.

While everyone was shocked and staring at Byakuya because of that, Ichigo called his mask on. When he had his mask, he said in a cracked and warbled hollow voice, "Wow just because he saw my mask you don't need to freak out. After all I have my mask on now."

All the captains were frozen that voice and they slowly turned their heads to the owner of that voice. They all gasped when they saw Ichigo's mask. His mask had one horn on either side of his head like a bull with red strips around his eyes and with the skull like teeth. But that wasn't what scared them; it was his eyes that scared them. His normal brown eyes were now gold but the sclera was black instead of white.

"Your mask is horrifying! Are all Visord masks like that and is your hollow going to introduce himself or something? Because I heard that inner hollows can sometimes materialize into the real world if they want to," exclaimed Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ichigo let his mask evaporate.

While Mayuri was talking Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. Very slowly did Hichigo appear smirking saying. "Yo king you called, because all Zangestsu does is stand on that poll of his. Oh, king do you want me to take the first blood because all those pesky, weak hollows are never enough to keep me busy."

"No we're not, we're here to tell them what happen during the fight between me and Aizen. Also it's not my fault you have to much energy" replied Ichigo in the calmest voice possible. For some reason His hollow could always rile him up the fastest out of everyone he knew.

"OK, like I was going to say, you all know how I got like this and came to fight Aizen. So I grabbed his head and pushed him to somewhere outside Karakura. Well you see before Aizen could somehow 'evolve' I pushed my hand through his body and grabbed the Hōgyoku. Aizen was so shocked that I had the time to toss it into the air and I swing my sword at the Hōgyoku and smashed it into a million pieces. And with Hichigo's help we beat Aizen just before Urahara got there. So that's all to it and I almost forgot to tell you this but the other Visords are innocent. Plus as some of you may know, Urahara wasn't the one who made them like that, it was Aizen because he wanted to see what would happen if shinigami's had hollow powers. And so he pinned it all on Urahara," Ichigo finished. Seeing that he wasn't needed Hichigo went back into Ichigo's mind.

Everyone was once again shocked at what was said, until Yamamoto spoke up,"Thank you for telling us and everyone is dismissed until our next meeting. For I need time to think though everything." Slowly everyone left the room until Yamamoto was the last one left. What am I going to do, Yamamoto thought to his self.


End file.
